


a miracle for you and me

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Series: get hurt and get comforted (aka a tale of chensung throughout all their struggles) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, idk this was a mistake, mentions of other nct members - Freeform, ok listen this was done because i was basically on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: chenle isn't sick - jisung thinks he is. to prove him wrong, chenle visits a doctor and discovers something way more special than a simple illness.





	a miracle for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i SWEAR this was written late at night. i usually don't write mpreg and if you don't like it, you do not have to read it as it doesn't affect the rest of the series. this was just written because my friend and i were talking about how cute it'd be and then she kept sending me cute headcanons and i had to write it so please forgive me!

chenle wasn't sick. he wasn't. he had been living in this body for nearly 24 years, so if anyone knew what him being sick looked like it'd be him.

that didn't stop jisung from firmly believing that chenle had somehow magically caught some sort of virus and was now too sick to even leave the bed (which was ridiculous because the older was very much capable of doing at least bare minimum chores even when ill).

and so it came that chenle had been trapped in their shared bedroom for five days already, bundled up in at least four fluffy blankets and surrounded by tons of soft pillows he hadn't even known they owned.

two days ago, donghyuck had dared to visit him while jisung was out to work and had promptly stopped in his tracks when he saw the mop of blond hair peeking out beneath the blankets.

„what are you doing in there? isn't it horribly hot?“ he had questioned, squinting at the younger in question.

chenle had huffed and replied with an annoyed yet fond tone: „jisung is absolutely convinced i'm sick to death and has forbidden me to leave the blanket fort until i'm completely recovered.“

furrowing his brows even further and cocking his head, donghyuck had inquired: „you're not allowed to leave the what now?“

„you heard me. he started calling it blanket fort. it's so ridiculous but he seems really worried so i'm just gonna wait another day and forcibly leave this.“ the younger had said, absolutely sure of his words and himself.

that was two days ago and he was still sitting there, doing nothing all day long just because of a bit throwing up in the mornings. it really wasn't nearly as big of a deal as jisung made it out to be, yet here he was, trapped.

however, chenle had promised himself to not just stay there and wait it out anymore. instead, he had decided on visiting a pharmacy. where else would he get both a quick assessment of his sickness and a fitting prescription?

and so on tuesday morning, after jisung had left for work with a kiss to his forehead, chenle got out of his warm nest and made himself presentable for public.

just because he was sick he wouldn't go out looking like a complete fool. that wasn't how his parents raised him.

\---

chenle checked the road several times before entering the small, yet friendly looking shop, as if expecting jisung to jump out of an alley any moment and accusingly glare at him.

giggling softly at the mere idea, the young man shook his head. if anyone would be both stupid and caring enough to do something like that, it was jisung.

his entrance hadn't gone unnoticed and a familiar looking face greeted chenle from behind the counter with a smile.

„kun! nice to see you again! it's been a while.“ chenle exclaimed, excited to meet his older friend again after some time of not having seen each other.

„it really has! but i don't think you're here just to see your favorite pharmacist, are you? how can i help you today?“ kun teased, not even trying to hide the curiosity.

the younger sighed thinking of why he was here in the first place. „it's nothing big, really,“ he answered honestly, „i've just thrown up a bit here and there in the morning and jisung is absolutely convinced i'm horribly sick and won't let me do anything.“

laughing at his friends annoyance, kun started to ponder on it for a bit. „any other symptoms you could help me with?“ he questioned.

chenle hummed and bit down on his lip in concentration. „i don't think so? i mean sometimes i feel like eating really weird stuff, but aside from that and the mornings there's nothing. i'm absolutely fine, probably just something minor.“ he reassured his friend, not wanting someone else to worry about him.

the older thought about it for a bit longer before shrugging his shoulders. „i honestly can't think of anything. maybe go see a doctor? or-“ kun hesitated for a bit, „i mean, it's unlikely but- what about a pregnancy test?“

chenle blinked once. twice. he wasn't quite sure how serious the older was, but- it couldn't be right? then again, what said the other was wrong?

sighing, the smaller deflated a bit in size. „sure, give me one. i mean, you're wrong but i can always check just to be safe.“ he mumbled, reaching for his wallet in his pocket.

observing his friend for a bit longer, the pharmacist decided not to say anything. it didn't seem like chenle needed any words right now.

silently, he handed over the small package and watched the younger leave his shop. in the unlikely case he was actually right, chenle would be in safe hands.

\---

barely half an hour later, chenle was sitting in the bathroom in his and jisungs home, holding the pregnancy test in his hands.

positive.

his head was empty and so was his heart. he wasn't sure what to think or feel about the result.

on one side, he and jisung had always wanted children and it wasn't exactly uncommon to have children early. heck, jungwoo and lucas had their first recently and they were doing just fine.

on the other hand, weren't they a little young? they had just started to both finally settle down properly, with jisung getting a promotion at his job and chenles paycheck having been raised their financial status was safer than before but not nearly as stable as he'd like it to be.

they would have to move out and look for a bigger flag. the entire baby inventory, too, of course. were childrens clothes very expensive? chenle didn't know.

suddenly, fear struck him. what if- what if jisung didn't want the child? what if he'd ask him to get rid of it? would he? could he?

shaking his head, chenle scolded himself for such thoughts. he hasn't even told his boyfriend yet and was already worrying about such things. how stupid of him.

the longer he sat there on the bathroom floor, the clearer and realer it became. he was pregnant. there was a tiny child growing inside of him.

a huge smile took place on chenles face and he couldn't help but squealing. as scary as everything was, as happy and- excited he was as well.

he bit down on his lower lip and lifted up his shirt, staring down at his belly judgingly. softly, he poked into it and shook his head. there was a baby in there. unbelievable.

suddenly, he couldn't wait to tell jisung, and his friends, all of his friends and of course his workplace too-

a cute giggle escaped him. „welcome to this crazy world sweet pea.“ he whispered to the general direction of his belly.

the sound of keys jiggling in the distance brought him out of his fascinated transce and his eyes widened.

oh right! he still had to tell jisung!

quickly hiding the test in the closest drawer, chenle got up, left the bathroom and went to greet jisung in the hallway.

weirdly enough, it was empty, just like the kitchen and their bedroom. getting more confused by the second, he opened the door to their small living room and was caught off guard by arms around his waist.

„hey!“ he squeaked, laughing when he felt the younger nuzzle his face into his shoulder.

„i missed you.“ it sounded muffled from the general direction of jisung, making chenle laugh again.

he turned around while carefully prying the hands from his waist, repositioning them around his shoulders.

„i misssd you, too, but you scared the shit out of me. what if i died of a heart attack? you wouldn't survive a day!“ the older chided, clearly not serious about it and gladly accepting the kiss to his cheek.

wordlessly, jisung led him to their couch and fell down with chenle on top of him, once again making him scream. once both of them were comfortably sat in a position where nobody could tell which limb was whose, he started to talk.

„i really wouldn't. i can't even cook a breakfast, or god forbid coffee. i'd probably die right on the spot with you.“ he thought out loud in a joking manner.

after the smiles had fallen from both of their faces, chenle suddenly remembered his earlier realization and tensed. oh god, he'd really have to do it now, wouldn't he?

noticing the change of act, jisung lifted his head from chenles shoulder. „something wrong angel?you feel like you have to throw up?“ he asked, clearly concerned.

taking a deep breath, chenle chuckled in a forced way. „it's not that- i mean it kinda is but- uh- aren't you tired?“ he tried to distract jisung (it was a very bad attempt).

sitting up properly now, the younger turned to fully look at his boyfriend and analyze his entire body. „what are you hiding from me?“ his tone was clearly suspicious and chenle decided to give up on lying.

sighing, he got up again. time to leave behind all comfortableness. „don't worry, i'll explain in a second. let me just- get something real quick.“ he mumbled, jisungs gaze heavy on his back when he left the room.

the younger started combing through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up ages ago. what could chenle possibly have to say that would make him so distressed?

his boyfriend returned just a bit later, hiding something behind his back. although he still looked unsure, a bright smile was on his face now.

„so today i went to- go see kun because i wanted to figure out what illness i had,“ he could sense jisung was ready to interrupt and scold him, so he quickly continued before the confidence left him, „and he- he gave me an idea i hadn't considered before. uh- if you could just- close your eyes for a second?“

groaning out of nerves, jisung complied. his jaw was tensed and eyebrows furrowed and chenle would've laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

talking a last shaky breath, the older guided one of his boyfriends hands towards his stomach and placed the test on the other one.

„open your eyes now.“ he whispered breathily, observing jisungs every move.

first, he looked at the hand on chenles belly in confusion before shifting his eyes to his other hand.

then his eyes widened to at least twice their previous size and he gasped, head shooting up to his boyfriends stomach again.

finally his eyes met chenles. his gaze held a question, waiting for chenle to confirm or deny what was pretty obvious already.

with a shy beam, the older nodded and in the next second found himself back on the couch basically choked by jisungs tight hug.

„oh my god. this is really happening, right? you're not bluffing? please tell me you're not bluffing.“ the younger begged, still not quite believing it.

chenle laughed, relieved. he should've known jisung wouldn't reject him or their child. „no bluffing. i checked three times and i googled how trustworthy the test is. it's real.“ the older confirmed once again.

„wow. this is amazing, really fucking amazing news. i'm so- i can't- i don't know what to say himesyky.“ jisung stammered, constantly shifting his gaze between chenles face and belly.

chenle shook his head with a chuckle and slowly guided jisungs hands towards his stomach again. „you don't need to say anything. just look me in the eye and tell me you don't regret it and you'll do your best to love them.“ he demanded, suddenly thinking back to his own parents.

as if sensing his thoughts, the younger tightened his previously hesitant touch around his body. „you're not like them chenle. never have, never will be. you'll make an amazing father, the best one. i'll have to do everything i can to make them love me nearly as much as you.“ he assured.

his boyfriend just laughed again and pulled him in for a hug. „a lot of things are gonna change now,“ he remarked, „but i think i'll be fine if you just stay right where you are.“

it was jisungs turn to chuckle. „i don't think that's possible sweetheart, but i'll try my best. although i would prefer to continue our cuddle session on the perfectly soft and comfortable bed we bought for a lot of money.“ he teased.

„deal but only if you carry me there.“ chenle responded, content smile on his face.

carefully lifting his small boyfriend up, jisung whispered into his ear: „this is gonna be amazing. just you, me and our little gift. i love you so much, you know that? and now that we'll- we'll be three thanks to you-“ he got audibly choked up, „you're just amazing. a fucking miracle, i swear.”

chenle tightened his arms around jisungs neck. „you say that, as if you didn't do anything“ he mumbled back, „but you're just as much of a miracle to me. maybe we're just gonna be a family of miracles.”

„a family of miracles, i think i like how that sounds. we should get those ugly matching shirts, 'chenles miracle', 'jisungs miracle' and 'chensungs miracle' and take a picture. grossly cute.“ the younger thought out loud, earning a slap to the back.

but after considering it, the idea wasn't all that bad.„that's so disgusting, you even created a ship name for us. let's do it. we can even put it on those christmas cards rich people send out.“

„sounds like a plan to me,“ the taller agreed, pressing a small kiss to chenles temple and slowly lowering him to the bed, „but first, i'd like to cuddle the hell out of you and miracle number 3.”

opening his arms wide, chenle exclaimed: „well then, what are you waiting for? we want cuddles!“

perhaps this whole pregnancy thing was gonna go a bit smoother than chenle had originally expected it to.

 


End file.
